


Bought The Ticket, Took The Ride

by FrankIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIero/pseuds/FrankIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn’t even know how the fuck this is his life. Like, fifteen minutes ago he was just sat on the couch, sipping his coffee and watching fucking Oprah, and then Frank had come home— didn’t even say hello, just threw his bag and coat on the floor and sat abruptly in Gerard’s lap, grinding his hips down against Gerard’s and chanting obscenities in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought The Ticket, Took The Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Bought The Ticket, Took The Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604240) by [mollychambersmustdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollychambersmustdie/pseuds/mollychambersmustdie)



> I know I said I wouldn't write anymore but I found a blog called fuckyeahrimming on Tumblr and got horny and fanfics happen when I get horny. Jesus. Thanks for the support, guys! And a huge huge huge hug and plenty of kisses to my lovely [synonomy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy) for turning my nonsense rambling into pure gold and for actually liking it. ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Gerard doesn’t even know how the fuck this is his _life_. Like, fifteen minutes ago he was just sat on the couch, sipping his coffee and watching fucking _Oprah_ , and then Frank had come home _—_ didn’t even say hello, just threw his bag and coat on the floor and sat abruptly in Gerard’s lap, grinding his hips down against Gerard’s and chanting obscenities in his ear.

Stuff like, “Fucking _hell_ , I just really fucking need you, gonna ride you so fucking hard, baby,” and, well, Gerard’s brain kind of shorted the fuck out. When he tried to speak, “Frank, _what—_ ”tried to _understand_ , out of nowhere Frank had just slid two fingers into his mouth, moaned so loud at the sight of Gerard sucking them in— which had made Gerard moan, too, fucking mewl and drool all over Frank’s fingers.

Frank had licked his earlobe as he whispered _,_ “Fuck yeah, let’s go to our bed, wanna fucking sit on your face, that fucking pretty mouth of yours, _Gerard_ , ugh,” and Gerard doesn’t remember what happened then. Between the couch and their bedroom, Frank straddling his shoulders, hair damp with sweat and eyes crazy with need, it’s like a blur – overwhelming, because Frank’s naked and glowing and Gerard feels like _crying_ , he’s so beautiful.

Frank’s skin is hot where Gerard touches it, grabbing Frank’s ass and pulling him closer. Frank looks ridiculously hot like that, his mouth slightly open as he tries to find a good position. “Frankie—”

“Yeah,” Frank says, biting his lip, and shoves his fingers in Gerard’s mouth again. “Get them wet, baby.”

And _fuck_ , Gerard just _—_ he just goes with it, shuts his eyes and closes his lips around Frank’s fingers, sliding his tongue all over them while Frank pants like a dog - obviously can’t fucking wait - Gerard doesn’t even have the time to appreciate his skin before Frank’s pulling his fingers out, getting them down between his legs.

And he’s just – he’s stroking over his hole, eyebrows creasing while Gerard squeezes his ass harder, sucking on Frank’s balls and feeling fucking _stupid_ with it - Frank’s scent everywhere, filling up his nose, and it’s everything he wants in _life_. “Frankie, come _on_.”

Frank, the fucker, just smirks. “Yeah?” Fucking tease, but Gerard is so game with it.

“Yeah,” he says, licking a long, slow stripe up Frank’s dick, sucking and moaning around the head. “Sit on my face, Frankie,” he whispers, planting a wet kiss on Frank’s dick, moving the hand that was holding Frank’s ass to part his cheeks slightly, rub a wet finger over Frank’s asshole.

“Ah, _ah_ , yeah – fuck,” Frank stutters, grabbing onto the headboard of their bed and Gerard doesn’t want to wait anymore - his mouth fucking watering because really, the only thing he needs right now is just—

He pulls Frank in, makes him straddle his face, spreading his cheeks and god, it feels so fucking good, his nose right up under Frank’s balls like that. He would complain about not being able to breathe except Frank smells so fucking good Gerard could happily die here - die with his face buried between Frank’s thighs, his tongue making its way to Frank’s asshole.

“ _Fuck,_ Gerard. I _—_ fuck,” Gerard hears Frank curse, and it feels even better, his tongue pressed against Frank’s hole, hot on his tongue. He tastes so fucking good Gerard can’t help himself - he laps at it fast and steady, presses the tip of his tongue _in_ , and Frank fucking shouts like he’s losing his mind.

Gerard would shout too, if he could. If he could talk, if he _wanted_ to talk - because he doesn’t want his tongue doing anything else, nothing except feeling Frank’s asshole clenching around it like he’s fucking dying for it; Frank’s back arched and arms straining from holding himself up. “Gerard, baby, you feel so fucking good, go deeper – _ah_ – yeah, just like that, harder, I want more, _Gerard.”_

“And I’m gonna give it to you,” Gerard finally answers, replacing his tongue with his middle finger and pressing the tip in, right up inside Frank’s tight, warm hole - and Frank fucking _shudders_ , his whole body trembling above Gerard. Gerard licks around Frank’s balls again, so hot against his tongue while he teases Frank, “But I thought you said you were gonna ride my face?”

Frank looks down at him, dripping with sweat, biting his lip. “I fucking _can’t_ ,” he groans, suddenly getting up on his knees, leaving Gerard’s fingers free and mouth empty. Gerard thinks he says something - maybe _Where are you going_ or _What are you doing -_ he doesn’t even _know_ because he hears no sound, what the fuck. Frank shrugs and lowers his body, bracketing Gerard’s face with his arms. He kisses Gerard softly on the mouth and Gerard whimpers, threading his fingers through Frank’s soft, wet hair, licking into his lips. “What happened baby, _what,”_ Gerard tries as his tongue slips out of Frank’s mouth, one hand holding Frank’s head, the other squeezing Frank’s ass, Frank’s dick hard and wet against Gerard’s hip.

“I just, I’ve got to _—_ ” Frank whimpers against Gerard lips, kissing his cheek, his nose. Gerard is so dumb with Frank on top of him like this he can’t even _ask_ what’s wrong. “I just can’t do this without touching you, baby, okay?” Frank licks his lips, rolling his hips against Gerard’s. “I just need to - _ah_ \- you feel so fucking good.” He presses a quick peck on Gerard’s lips and says, “You’re gonna like this better.”

And just like that, Frank gets up and turns his back to Gerard, straddling his chest, ass in the air. He wiggles it a little and turns to look at Gerard, smirking. “Like what you see?” and Gerard suddenly feels like there’s not enough air in their room. Frank’s ass looks really fucking nice like that, spread open and wet, just inches from Gerard’s face. His mouth waters. “Yeah, come _here,_ ” he pleads, pulling Frank closer, clutching his thighs hard. He presses wet kisses against the top of Frank’s ass, slaps lightly at each one of his cheeks, squeezes them tight while he licks the skin from Frank’s balls to his hole. Frank shouts, “ _Ah_ , baby – ah, _ah_ \- yeah, just—”

Frank’s grip on Gerard’s thighs is deadly, and it hurts so fucking good - Gerard’s gonna feel it days. He moans as he laps at Frank’s hole, kissing and licking, teasing Frank’s entrance with the tip of his tongue and Frank fucking _keens_ ; Gerard feels so fucking _hot_ , all over like he’s running a fucking fever he can’t get rid of. He pushes his tongue further into Frank’s asshole and Gerard’s dick twitches, but he can’t focus on that - just keeps fucking Frank with his tongue, feeling Frank clench tight around it again and _god_ , that’s the best fucking feeling.

“Gerard, _fuck,_ I’ve got to, I’ve got to just—” Frank’s saying and Gerard’s mind whites out for a second because what, _what,_ Frank has his mouth on his dick, so wet and hot. Gerard’s toes curl and he mewls— or at least that’s what he think he does because he’s not thinking, just feeling his tongue sliding in and out Frank, Frank’s mouth tight around his dick, moaning around it like he can’t get enough of it.

He scratches at Gerard’s thighs as he sucks Gerard’s cock, swallowing around it and whimpering, fucking _whimpering_ with Gerard’s dick in his mouth and Gerard has no bones, muscles, or even his fucking _brain_ anymore. It’s like he’s just made entirely of ass and dick and he couldn’t be fucking happier - wishes his tongue were like, twice as fucking long and thick so he could just keep stretching Frank better, keep fucking him deep and _God, he is so fucked up_ but Frank’s jacking him off now, his mouth on Gerard’s balls. Gerard’s face is still smushed between his cheeks and he just wants to do so much more with Frank, wants it to hurt so good, wants Frank to shout so loud someone will call the cops on them. None of it even makes _sense_ so Gerard gives up thinking, spreads Frank’s cheeks more and tries to stick his whole fucking tongue deep into Frank’s open, pink hole.

 “Baby - _ah, ah -_ I fucking can’t, you feel so fucking good, gonna come around you like that, _ah –_ yeah, keep fucking me, just like that, _that_ \- yeah, I—” Frank chants as he jacks Gerard’s dick, talking and babbling, and Gerard can’t comprehend anything anymore because he’s so fucking _close_ , feels like he’s gonna implode, shoot his jizz all over them both and then just – fuck, _what –_

Frank’s like, bouncing up and down, really fucking himself on Gerard’s tongue, using Gerard’s face, and Gerard just— he cries out loud, his sweat blinding him, his tongue stiff and sore inside Frank but he doesn’t want to stop, wants to keep fucking Frank just like that, Frank riding his face like a fucking _pony,_ fucking _hell._ Frank’s hand closes tighter around Gerard’s dick and that’s fucking _it_.

Gerard moans fucking loud into Frank’s ass as he comes, and for a second he wonders if he’s dead because he can’t _see_ , can just feel Frank still using his mouth, rocking back and forth on his tongue and milking Gerard’s dick until Gerard has to pull out, panting and biting at Frank’s cheek. The last thing he registers is Frank screaming and throwing his head back, back muscles straining and his come streaking Gerard’s stomach as he goes limp.

The next thing Gerard is aware of is Frank slowly getting up, falling back onto the bed. Gerard can still hear him breathing hard, and then there’s the faraway sounds of Frank going to the bathroom, swearing at something, the lights being switched on.

Gerard zones out for a few minutes, just trying to recollect his thoughts, because what the fucking hell, right? It wasn’t too long ago he was just watching _Oprah_ and now he’s fucking boneless and fucked-out on his bed. He doesn’t know how much time he spends trying to think before Frank returns; Gerard feels him laying by his side, throwing an arm over Gerard’s stomach, resting his head on Gerard’s chest. Gerard smiles. _What_ , he tries, but then realizes he can’t really talk. He tries again, voice hoarse, “What was that?”

Frank hugs him tighter, nuzzling at Gerard’s chest. “Just felt like it. You feel good?”

Gerard presses a soft kiss into Frank’s hair. He smells so good; his heart swells inside his ribcage. “I guess.”

“Shh,” Frank hums, his fingers light on Gerard’s soft belly. “Let’s just sleep.”

 


End file.
